home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Cameron
Adam Cameron was a character in Home And Away from June 1989 (Episode 338) to March 1994 (Episode 1413). He made a return in 1999, making his final appearance in Episode 2702. Although he was a good-natured sort of bloke, Adam was mostly a layabout who couldn't resist a scam that would work in his favour. His closest friends were Matt Wilson and later Blake Dean. One of his biggest stories was accidentally killing Bobby Marshall in a boat crash in 1993. Adam was played by Mat Stevenson. Biography Backstory Adam Cameron was born in 1969, the son of Ian and Bridget Cameron. By the time Adam arrived in Summer Bay in 1989, both his parents were dead. He inherited their estate and with that money, he bought a yacht. His plan was to sail around the world in it. He made the mistake of mooring in Australia's most dangerous town though and soon his yacht was history. 1989-1994, 1999 Because of his layabout nature and inability to resist a scam, Adam was never really loved or trusted by any of the residents of Summer Bay. In 1991 he was given a job working for Michael Ross at his Boatshed and that was the closest he got to a steady job. Michael later became an unlikely ally when he accidentally killed Bobby Marshall in a speedboat accident. Adam briefly went out with Carly Morris, Emma Jackson and Marilyn Chambers. Not all at the same time! In August 1993, Adam took Bobby Marshall and Luke Cunningham for a trip on a speedboat around the bay. Because he was going too fast and not paying enough attention, the boat hit a log and launched Bobby into the water. She was killed in the accident and Adam was charged with manslaughter. This made him very unpopular with most of the residents of Summer Bay. Michael took pity on him and allowed him to stay in one of the caravans in the caravan park. He later was fined $2000. Donald Fisher was angry at this, saying it would never bring Bobby back. Shortly afterwards, Adam saved Bobby's foster son Sam Marshall from a fire. Seeing this as a signal that he had balanced the books, he moved away from Summer Bay. Five years later, Adam returned to Summer Bay as the new manager of The Bonza Burger Kiosk in the Surf Club. He began to throw his weight around, including threatening to sack Sally Fletcher. Adam was then involved in a feud with Sally's then-boyfriend Vinnie Patterson. In the end, Adam was transferred to another Bonza Burger chain away from Summer Bay so he left Summer Bay again, this time for good. Memorable info Birthday: 1969 Full Name: Adam Cameron First Line: "You should never leave your keys in the ignition, fellas...She's got a bit of power, how about I back it into a brick wall for ya?" (to Revhead, as Adam steals his car to stop the gang harassing Roo Stewart) Last Line: Family See Also Adam Cameron - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 1999. Category:Lifeguards. Category:1969 births. Category:Residents of The Beach House. Category:Residents of Summer Bay Caravan Park. Category:Janitors. Category:Pranksters. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters Category:1999 minor characters.